Immortality
The power to never die. Opposite to Mortality. Also Called *Death Immunity *Deathless *Endless/Eternal/Everlasting Life *Immortal Physiology Capabilities User possesses immortality: an infinite life span, as they can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some users are the defensive type, simply preventing all damages, to appear physically invulnerable, while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them while at the same time they are capable of resurrecting themselves instantly after death and completely self-sustaining, free from all bodily necessities. Variations Some may only possess the power of: *'Death': No body to destroy. The soul, one that is not of a physical being, does not inherit physical characteristics, such as concepts of destruction, therefore cannot be destroyed; in short, the user cannot die because it is already dead. Most common form of immortality. *'Head Liberation': Survive decapitation. *'Immortal Cloning': Transfer one's mind/soul into a clone to cheat death. *'Infinite Resurrection': Death is omitted. Injuries may be inflicted, but complete annihilation is impossible. *'Invulnerability': Cannot be harmed in any way or form. Therefore, death by physical damage is omitted. **'Temporary Invincibility' *'Life and Death Transcendence': Be beyond the very concepts of Life and Death and immune to all life and death based powers. **'Life Transcendence': Transcend the limitations of ones life/lifespan and conquer death itself. *'Life Extension': Extend one's life. *'Possession': Possess a new body/host upon death of the current, thereby surviving death and becoming immortal. *'Retroactive Immortality': Cannot remain dead, always resurrecting or reincarnating oneself after being killed. *'Quick Reincarnation': The power to be immediately reincarnated following "death"; can result in gaining powers in relation to how the user previously died. *'Regeneration': High-level regeneration of body that heals any injuries, even fatal ones, preventing one from dying. *'Self-Sustenance': Can survive without the need for bodily resources, such as food. *'Self-Resurrection': Completely heal fatal injuries and resurrect upon death if body isn't entirely destroyed. **'Multiple Lifes': Can die multiple times and still live until all lives are used up. *'Semi-Immortality': Un-aging. *'Spatial-Temporal Lock': Exist outside the normal space-time continuum, and thus immune to what happens in it. Levels of Immortality Semi-Immortality * Cannot age, thus preventing death via senescence. * Remains vulnerable to mortal wounds, severe injuries, diseases/viruses, and foreign substances. * Mental damage may still occur. Reliant Immortality (Concept-Dependent Immortality, Self-Puppetry) * User acquires immortality by anchoring their life to a certain object, source, concept, etc. * Destruction of anchor ends the user's immortality. * The physical body remains mortal, only the soul is earthbound. * May require continuous intake of source or maintenance of object to remain immortal. Immortality (Immortality via Regenerative Healing Factor) * Cannot age once reaching a certain point. * Immune to diseases, toxins and drugs. * Wounds, even crippling or fatal ones, heal near instantly. * Time-manipulating powers can erase the user's existence, as opposed to biologically killing them. * May apply only to biological immortality, as the mind and/or soul may remain mortal. * Immortality power may be removed, rendering the user mortal once again. Selective Immortality * Cannot age. * Eternal and unkillable, barring certain factors. Unfettered Body * Cannot age once reaching a certain point. * Body is completely immune to physical and mental damage, toxins and pathogens. * Soul may remain vulnerable. * Per chance the body is harmed, regeneration may not occur. * Time-manipulating powers can erase the user's existence, as opposed to biologically killing them. Absolute Immortality * Cannot age. * Immune to all diseases, toxins and drugs. * All wounds and injuries heal instantly. * Immortality applies to not only the body, but mind and soul as well, rendering the user truly "absolute". * Power is absolute, so it can never be removed, nor can the user's existence from timelines. Associations * Amortality * Death Removal * Immortality Manipulation * Injury Immunity * Omnilock Limitations * Immortality Bypassing/Immortality Negation/Immortality Removal * Cannot overcome the End of Time, unless the form of immortality is an absolute type, hence why just like Regenerative Healing Factor, it is unclear how long it would last. * May be erased from history via the effects of time-manipulating powers, killing the immortals in question before they become immortal. **While users are immune to the ravages of time, most are vulnerable against direct application used against them. * Nonexistence can wipe the user out of existence, as opposed to simply killing them biologically. * May have certain weaknesses that are lethal (i.e. decapitation, disintegration, and/or poison). ** May have weaknesses to single source (item, event, person, etc.) that is lethal to them. * May be killable by certain specific way, item or people. * User may go mad, from the effects of time and boredom. ** This can also cause madness overtime because the immortal is forced to watch those who aren't immortal die. * May forget events that happened long ago. * Some immortals are infertile, or incapable of passing this ability to their descendants. * Immortality may depend on outside sources and objects (Horcruxes, Shikon shards, etc.). * Can be sealed/imprisoned in an empty dimension with no chance to escape. * May survive indefinitely in conditions where death would be preferable to them. Trivia It is highly likely that various kinds of Immortality can become a curse because whoever is close to them or even their friends had past away, the user would be left behind, unless the user is also gifted the ability to teleport to both Earth and Heaven, or alternatively Meta Teleportation to keep the curse of being immortal at bay. Known Users See Also: Immortality. *Erzengel (TF2 Freak) *Infierno (TF2 Freak) *Penance (TF2 Freak) *Pylich (TF2 Freak) *SonicFan (SonicFan Franchise) *EchidnaSonicFan (SonicFan Franchise) Gallery Erzengel.png|Over the centuries, Erzengel (TF2 Freak) has never aged at all, and it's obviously extremely difficult to kill him. Infierno.png|Infierno (TF2 Freak) is in fact immortal thanks to being a Demon Lord. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries